Assisting Allies
Assisting allies is a good way to obtain gold and experience required to level up. Assisting allies is also required to obtain five achievements. The maximum number of allies that can be assisted in a day is 25. Gold Reward The amount of gold reward depends on level, normally ranging between 38,000 - 44,000 on later levels. The amount of gold can be enhanced by equipping gold earning relics, such as: *Toshi Hebi (2%) *Totem of Wealth (5%) *Kunoichi Doku (5%) *Kotei Rock (10%) *Glowing Koyasugai (15%) *Ring of Deception (15%) *Bronzed Fist (20%) *Golden Underpants (20%) *Scarab Stone (50%) *Golden Obachan (65%) Experience Reward The amount of experience acquired depends on level, normally between 250 - 305 on later levels. The amount of experience is also enhance-able by equipping experience earning relics, such as: *Weak Experience Gem (5%) *Kotei Rock (10%) *Kappa Totem (15%) *Scarab Stone (50%) *Leader Seal (60%) *Water Seal Jutsu (60%) *Golden Obachan (65%) Achievement through Assisting Allies Assisting allies is also required to obtain these five achievements: *There's A New Ally In Town, 10 assists, reward: 1 karma *Helpy Helperton, 100 assists, reward: 2 karmas *Destroyer of Blimps and Fires, 500 assists, reward: 4 karmas *A True Ally, 1,000 assists, reward: 6 karmas *A Truer Ally, 5,000 assists, reward: 10 karmas The Mini Game When assisting an ally, there are five mini games to play which will be randomized each time. *Blimp Invasion : Tag Line: "Defend your ally from blimp invasion!" : Game Play: Point and click to shoot moving blimps, take into account the speed and the size of the blimp. : Victory Condition: Shoot down 20 blimps! It is possible to shoot 21 blimps before the game end. *Put Out the Fire : Tag Line: "Oh no! A fire has started! Help put it out!" : Game Play: Move the mouse and press left mouse button to spray water into five buildings in fire. Take into account the wind velocity and direction by observing a flag on the left side of the screen. : Victory Condition: Put out the fire on all five buildings. *Deliver Hospital Supplies : Tag Line: "Your ally needs hospital supplies! Deliver some!" : Game Play: Move blimp up and down to avoid floating islands, press and hold left mouse button to go up and release to go down. : Victory Condition: Pass 25 island barriers (some barriers are in pair) and reach your ally's ninja island. *Rescue Mission : Tag Line: "The Genbu is about to eat one of [Name of Ally]'s ninjas! Go on a rescue mission!" : Game Play: Avoid shurikens thrown horizontally, using left click to jump. : Victory Condition: The Genbu is struck by shuriken 16 times. Sometimes the last shuriken can not be avoided, but when played right A+ rating is still obtainable. *Falling Ninjas : Tag Line: "Oh no! [Name of Ally]'s ninjas stuck on a crumbling island! Catch the falling ninjas!" : Game Play: Move mouse left and right to catch falling ninjas while avoiding falling islands. : Victory Condition: Catch 20 ninjas. Trivia *There are no lose condition. *The F- to A+ ratings do not determine the number of gold and experience reward. *Rough calculation of average number of experience required to gain a level (19321), divided by the average amount of experience acquired from assisting (275), A Truer Ally achievement is obtainable at level 67, at least! *5000 assists when the player have 25 allies (the maximum number of assists per day), requires 200 days of playing! Category:Allies Category:15 karma